


Not Alone

by 5up3r_N3rd



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mending, Passionate love making, prior relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5up3r_N3rd/pseuds/5up3r_N3rd
Summary: Zak felt a compelling feeling to revisit one of Ghost Adventures past locations. What he finds their shocks him.





	1. Fate and Phenomenon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who goes bump in the night?

Nearly continuous whispers filled his ears and chilled winds blew past his body as Zak walked through the desolate halls of the Moundsville Penitentiary. For weeks now he had been feeling this ominous calling to this place he had investigated 9 years ago to date. He took it upon himself to go without Aaron, Billy, or Jay. He was only accompanied by a small video camera that he had sitting at home to take movies of his dog, Gracie. The chilling voice he had heard the first time around that had said “Look up, I’ll kill you” rang through his ears yet again. “Who’s there?!” Zak screamed frantically whipping around all angles with his camera trying to catch the phantom that had threatened him on film. However, to Zak’s despair, the evil spirit drained his camera’s battery completely. He cursed himself for not being prepared with more. Now he was stranded in the middle of a deserted, pitch-black, and haunted Penitentiary.

Chills ran down his spine when what he thought was a wail reached his ears. That horrific screaming he heard upstairs made Nick stop right in his tracks. He even fumbled over a chair, ending up dropping his camera in the process. He heard a sickening “crack” before letting out a string of curses knowing the damn thing had busted on the concrete. He picked it back up to examine it and the screen was unreadable. He threw it across the room in utter frustration. “It was going to fucking useless anyway.” He thought after doing so. “I gotta get out of here…” He whispered out loud. He started feeling his way around in the darkness, and the panic started to seep in.

Just as he rounded a corner, a big body ran full speed into his, he screamed as well as whatever or whoever ran into him. All of a sudden, he heard sobbing coming from the large force that had knocked him over. It sounded so familiar, especially the shaky hiccups. “Z-Zak?! Is that fucking you, Zak?!” Nick asked reaching his arms out. He felt a firm chest under one hand and he grasp a muscular arm with the other. “N-nick?” The other stuttered out softly. “Yeah…yeah it’s me Zak. What the fuck are you doing here?” He asked still holding on to the other man. Instead, the other broke out into hysterical bawling. “Hey…Hey no don’t… don’t cry Zak. I’m right here. I’ve got you. You’re safe now. You’re safe with me.” Nick said as he pulled Zak into his arms.

The larger man continued to sniffle into Nick’s arms. “I-I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He muttered over and over. “Zak? Sorry for what?” Nick asked running a soothing hand through this gelled hair. “I’m sorry… I was such a terrible friend to you and an even worse lover.... I caused so much drama for you. Please Please Please I’ll do anything to make up for it!” He replied, still sniveling. “Zak replied. Nick frowned and pulled Zak’s head to his chest. “Hey… it’s okay. We can fix it ok? We can fix us. I’m sorry too. I know I put you through hell too.” He said while stroking his cheek, brushing the tears away as well. “Now come on. We need to get the hell out of here.”

Nick stood and pulled Zak up along with him. Just as the two men took their first step towards where they figured the exit was located, a loud and demonic hissing came from behind him. Zak looked to Nick in the darkness, who took the larger’s hand and took off down the cell-filled hall. “Move! Move!” Nick shouted as he felt himself having to tug on Zak’s arm. Zak suddenly snapped out of whatever stupor the hiss had sent him into and was now slightly ahead of Nick. They slammed into walls and tripped over debris until they were able to see the street lights where the front doors were. The two didn’t stop running until they were a block away from the old jail.

When they did, the two men were bent over, hands on their knees, and breathing quite raggedly. “You…You okay Zak?” Nick asked reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. “Y-yeah man. Fuck I left my truck back their…” He replied. “Left my car too… Hey look.” Nick pointed. “There’s a motel. Fuck it let’s get one. It’s almost one in the morning and after that shit I think we deserve a rest.” Zak nodded and the two headed over. Zak offered to pay, but Nick insisted. Zak recalled all the time the two had snuck away on dates or small get-aways. Nick had always paid for them. It made Zak smile and for once in a long time, it was completely genuine.


	2. Moaning In A Non-Haunted Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Zak finally make love after years of hard feelings

Nick and Zak walked wearily to their shared room. They had not even realized how draining their little time spent in the old penitentiary had left them. Nick unlocked the room with his key and Zak went passed him, flopping down on the first bed. He didn’t even take the time to roll down the sheets. He just curled up and sighed heavily, sleep already eminent. “You that tired Zakky?” Nick asked. A quiet grunt came from the large man curled up on the bed. Nick laughed and walked over to the other bed and started to pull the covers off so he could crawl in. “Um…Nick?” Zak asked, barely audible. Nick stopped what he was doing and turned to look at him.

“Can I sleep with you? I know we still have a lot of shit to work through… but… please?” Zak finished. Nick smiled and softly laughed again. “I was going to invite you anyway. But…dude… seriously, lose at least the beanie and coat. You look so uncomfortable. Get under these covers with me.” Nick had already stripped down to only his boxers and was lying in the bed, covers now yanked up. Zak nodded and sat up. He threw his hat and jacket to the ground before slipping his jeans down his legs. “Turn the light off before you hop in.” Nick said pointing to the switch. Zak looked over at him with uncertainty in his eyes.

“Zak, baby, nothing can harm you here. I’m right here with you.” Nick said knowing that he was apprehensive about being in complete darkness. “Here, you get in the bed. I’ll shut them off.” Nick said holding the blankets open for Zak to slide in. He quickly did so and pulled them up over his clothed chest, even more so as Nick switched off the lights. Though, to make Zak more comfortable he switched on the small lamp on the dresser. It illuminated a third of the room in soft yellow lighting “I’m right here baby.” He said making Zak scoot over so he could climb in behind him.

As he did so, Nick wrapped his arms around Zak’s large chest making him sigh in content. Nick took to softly rubbing a hand over his raised pecs. Zak let out another sigh and backed up closer against Nick’s body so that they were spooning. He could feel the erection that Nick had poking him in his upper thigh. Nick also took to brushing his fingers teasingly against Zak’s hardening nipples. “Nick…?” He more or less asked breathily. “Are you sure this is okay?” To answer him, Nick leaned over to kiss and suck along his neck, moving up towards his ear. He suckled on the lobe before teasingly licking the shell. Zak shuddered and a quiet moan slipped out.

“Turn here Zak. Face me.” Nick commanded. The other did so and as soon as he did, Nick took him by the lips with his own. Zak made a sound much like a whimper. Soon their tongues laced together and danced in Zak’s mouth. Nick repositioned himself over top of his lover after breaking away. “I’ve honestly missed you so much. We’re gonna be okay Zak. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Nick said. Zak felt his warm breath ghost over his cheeks. Zak let out a shaky laugh and wrapped his arms around Nick. “Let me show you Zak. Let me express how much I’ve wanted you.” Nick’s words caused him to turn bright red.

He immediately went to the hem off Zak’s shirt and pulled up. The larger man sat upwards so that Nick could slip it off over his head. He tensed up for a moment as it ruffled his hair. “Really Zak? You are such a diva. I have bad news for you baby. When I get done with you I promise you, your hair is not going to look like it does now.” Nick said chuckling. Zak pouted jokingly as he laid back down, Nick shimmying his boxer-briefs off of him. “God… Your body is so gorgeous. I love your fucking muscles.” Nick said running the palms of his hands over the rippling tendons of Zak’s thighs.

Zak arched his back as his lover’s hands traveled back up to his bare chest. Nick leaned down and began suckling gently at one of the pebbled nipples. The other he rolled between his thumb and forefinger. Zak moaned discernably and put a big hand on the back of Nick’s head. “F-fuck keep that up. It feels so good.” Zak breathed out. Nick smiled against the reddening skin and bit softly, making the man beneath him squirm. He then switched to the other and nibbled gently on the taught skin. After he pulled away, he gave both of Zak’s large pecs a loving squeeze. Eliciting a moan from him, he did it a few more times. If there was one thing Nick could remember from his past relationship with Zak it was how showing his chest attention turned him on like nothing else.

He turned his attention to kissing a trail down Zak’s tummy. Sure to bite down when the other least expected it, giving him a thrill. He’d let out breathy laughs when Nick would drag his tongue over his abs, being ticklish there. He soon reached his rock-hard cock jutting up from his wide hips. But to Zak’s disappointment, Nick ignored his pleading erection and nipped down his left thigh. “N-Nick…” Zak stuttered out in a begging manor. Nick smiled at him before settling between his legs. Zak watched on as he felt his lover’s tongue lap at his hole. “Oh fuck!” He called out as he felt Nick begin to eat him. “Oh your tongue Nicky!”

Nick delved the wet muscle past the puckered ring and licked along the tight walls of his boyfriend. It had been such a long time since the two had slept together. Years. He knew Zak was bound to be nervous and this would be the best way to get him opened up to take his cock. He wiggled his tongue in as far as he could get it, sending Zak positively wild. He had him grasping at the sheets and arching. “Nicky…Nicky please oh fuck please… Fuck me, pound me, sex me, make love to me, do something to me!” Zak said, tears forming in his eyes. Nick sat back up and crawled up Zak’s body. “Zaky, I will only ever make love to you. No matter how rough or fast.” Nick said before softly kissing him before suddenly realizing something. “Shit Zak… I don’t have any lube baby. I don’t want to have to use spit. I don’t wanna hurt you. It’s been too long since we’ve done anything.”

Zak frowned and felt like he wanted to burst out crying. His body was so worked up. There was no way he could turn back now. That’s when he remembered the small tube of Vaseline in coat pocket for when he needed it for some of the equipment. “Nick! Nick! Check my right coat pocket!” Zak nearly shouted in joy. Nick did as he was told. Frowned at the substance but decided it was good enough for the situation. He got back on the bed and sat between Zak’s legs. He squeezed out some of the lubrication from the tube onto his fingers and slid the first one in.

A loud moan filled the room, most likely anyone else around could have heard. Zak had missed the feeling of Nick prepping him and it really showed. With only one finger in probing around, he couldn’t take it anymore. “Nick just put it in already!” He said hoarsely. Nick disagreed not wanting to hurt him and added another. “Just a little bit more Zak. The more you relax for me the sooner I can thrust my cock deep into you.”

The other man didn’t dare dispute him. He didn’t want to have Nick stop, but he also felt like if he said he wanted it now he’d disappear. Fear and hesitation now filled him. “N-Nick… are you really here? A-am I really here? O-or am I still in the old prison…Th-is can’t be happening… You hate me now!” Zak shouted, scooting away, causing Nick’s fingers to slip out. Nick hurridly grabbed the bigger man by the shoulders. He needed to ground him and do it fast. “Zak snap out of it. Feel. Feel me.” He grabbed one of his hands and brought it to his chest. Zak seemed to calm down when he felt his boyfriend’s heart beat against his palm. “I’m real Zak. This is real.” Nick said sternly. “If you need to stop now Zakky we can.”

Zak shook his head and repositioned himself on the bed to be splayed out in front of Nick. “If this is real, there is now way I’m stopping.” He replied. After all the hesitation that had just ran through him, his hard-on had flagged slightly. “Make love to me Nicky.” He said. Nick smiled and pulled Zak closer by his hips. Nick gave him a sweet smile pulled off his own boxers before lining himself up. “Take it all for me Zak.” He said as he pushed in. Zak groaned and threw his head back as his lover slowly bottomed out. Oh how he had missed the sweet stretch of Nick filling him. Nick sighed as he was fully seated within his lover. “I almost forgot how tight you were sexy.”

He set a slow and deep pace. “N-Nick… I-I’m not going to last long… I-I’m” He moans interrupting himself as Nick pounds into his prostate. “I-I’m close!” He yelled. “Let it out Zak. Cum for me baby.” Nick said, still angled into his most sensitive spot. Zak whimpered and he clung tightly to Nick’s arms as his orgasm overtook him. Hot cum splashed over his stomach and chest. He tightened around Nick who could feel his own approaching. “Oh Zak… So good for me baby. You did so well.” Nick said, sweat beaded along his forehead, sliding down his face. Zak was still blissed out as his lover filled him with his own release. “Yes Zak! Yes!” He called out as his thrusting faltered.

Nick pulled out and collapsed beside Zak after cleaning him up. “I love you so much. God, I missed you.” He said once again wrapping his arms around the larger man. “I love you too Nick… Nick?.. Will you come back to the show… I need my partner back… in every way.” Zak asked, biting his lip, scared at the reaction he would receive. Nick yawned through his response, “Lemme think on it baby. I know it would make you and a lot of other people happy.” Zak smiled, “What if I told you Aaron misses you?” Nick started laughing and squeezed Zak tighter. “Well damn guess that means I have to come back.”


End file.
